


How The Mighty Have Fallen

by escapesnail



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: Biting, Breathplay, Choking, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, in which Mildred Ratched is a dom, takes place in 1x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapesnail/pseuds/escapesnail
Summary: Mildred Ratched doms the fuck out of Lenore Osgood during their conversation in Osgood's hotel suite in 1x05, and I continue to just call Wainwright the hitman because frankly I had to google his name.
Relationships: Mildred Ratched/Lenore Osgood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	How The Mighty Have Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing was suggested by an anonymous ask on Tumblr! You can find me there @escapesnail to send asks/requests or to talk! And let the record reflect that Mildred is definitely domming to get something she wants, as opposed to her more soft/fluff nature with Gwen. Anyway, I hope you enjoy; this is my second Ratched fic, and as ever I do not own its concept or characters.

“I’ll do it,” Mildred says, startling the other woman and causing the wallpaper in her hands to crinkle. “I will kill him for you. And I will make sure that he suffers.” Mildred was matter-of-fact and quite satisfied with the negotiation, knowing that the funds would help fuel her plan. She looked exploratorily at Lenore as she weighed the decision before discarding the wallpaper and holding out her hand to Mildred. When they took each other’s hands, Mildred decided she wasn’t quite finished with her.

“And if I were you,” she says, grasping Lenore and pulling her close. Lenore’s eyes are wide, flitting across Mildred’s face--and chest. “I’d go with the pink.” 

_“Ha!”_ Lenore replies in an attempt to diffuse her shock. With her other hand, Mildred grasps the woman’s jaw, dangerously close to her throat. 

“Looks nice with the couch.” Mildred doesn’t lower her voice, despite being a breath away from their lips touching. Lenore freezes, and a beat later calls to the designers in the other room.

“You, in there!” she projects. Mildred breaks their contact and steps away, placing her gloves, handbag, and hat on the couch. “You’re dismissed,” Lenore looks sordidly at Mildred as she talks. “I’ve decided on the pink.” Mildred’s smile is practically wicked as the designers take their leave. 

“What exactly are you playing at?” Lenore seethes the moment the door clicks behind the group. 

“Whatever are you referring to Ms. Osgood? You are the one who’s been staring at my breasts since the moment I walked in.” As Mildred steps forward, Lenore almost steps back, but doesn’t. “You want to know what I think, _Lenore_? I think you aren’t used to not being the only woman dominating the room.” Mildred continues walking up to the other woman, who finally concedes to walking backward when the alternative is being touched again. Lenore almost doesn’t have the right words, and her back hits the wall by the window bank with a jolt. 

Mildred leans into her ear and whispers, _“Don’t you just want to relinquish that control?”_ She’s goading and she knows it. She won’t push Lenore, not if she doesn’t want it, but Mildred has a feeling she will. 

“You think you have me pinned, do you?” Lenore answers the question with one of her own, but Mildred observes the rather notable change in the woman’s tone. When Lenore leans in to kiss Mildred, she once again grasps Lenore’s jaw in her hand. 

“ _Ah, ah_ …” she chastises. “I know I do, Ms. Osgood. And I do not like being touched, is that clear?” 

“You’re insane,” Lenore fires back, but removes her hand from where it had clasped over Mildred’s wrist. She gave over control. “But you’re right.” 

Mildred smiles once more, even more wickedly and decidedly more sultry than before. 

“Turn around, Lenore,” she says, turning away and removing the clasp on her own coat. Ms. Osgood doesn’t move, simply watching Ratched lay the tan garment next to her other things. “Do you want me to fuck you or not?” Mildred raises her voice only slightly, her tone becoming obstinate. 

“Well yes--”

“Then _turn around_ ,” Ratched punctuates the words again, and smiles once Lenore moved to face the wall. Lenore lightly jumps when Mildred’s hands rest at her hips, and she can feel the other woman’s form against her. 

“You know it’s funny,” says Mildred, slowly undoing Lenore’s dress where it ties at the back. “I fucked the last hitman you hired, and I’m going to fuck you too.” Lenore turns her head to look Mildred in the face, no longer hiding her shock. 

“You fucked him  and you killed him?” 

“I never said I killed him.”

“But you did, didn’t you?” Lenore tries to press into the contact of Mildred’s fingers undoing the buttons on her dress, but Mildred doesn’t allow it.

“I did,” she whispers into Lenore’s ear, slipping the now fully loosened garment from the woman’s shoulders and pushing it down to the floor. Lenore’s skin prickles at the exposure, turning her face back to the wall. She’s unmistakably turned on, even by the discussion of murder, and is practically trembling with anticipation for Mildred’s touch. Lenore wasn’t wearing any formal undergarments, only a silk slip, which excites Mildred. 

“No corset, not even a bra, Ms. Osgood…” Mildred chastises through a smirk, “Who knew you were such a _whore?_ ” Lenore gasps at both her words and the newfound contact as Mildred runs her palm from her breast, past her collarbones, and up to her neck. 

“Will I find any other undergarments, then?” Mildred uses her free hand to tease the bare skin at the back of Lenore’s thigh, brushing the slip slightly higher. Lenore’s breathing quickens, her eyes closing. “ _Answer me.”_ To punctuate her point, Mildred grasps Lenore’s ass through the slip.

“No!” Lenore gasps, leaning a bit harder into Mildred. “No, you won’t.” 

“Good,” replies Mildred, slipping one hand under the garment, leaving the other resting gently on Lenore’s throat. Her hand grips Lenore’s bare hip and presses their bodies together. “Put your hands up onto the wall.” This time, Lenore obeys, leaning slightly and pressing her palms to the cool plaster. Her diamond bracelets slip down a bit on her wrists, glittering in the light of the window. Now Mildred’s hand moves from the woman’s throat to one of her breasts, causing Lenore to whimper as she pinches her already stiff nipple. That whimper turns to a moan when Mildred leans into Lenore’s neck, making like she was to kiss her there, instead biting the soft skin. 

_“Fuck!”_ exclaims Lenore, her head tilting back for more. Mildred laughs, denying what the other woman wants and moving to give her other breast attention. 

“For a woman of such wealth, you certainly seem discontent, Lenore,” Mildred begins running her fingernails gently over the other woman’s firm ass. “And not just because Dr. Hanover still lives and breathes. How much you allow me to change your... _situation_...is up to you, don’t you think?”

“Yes,” Lenore’s answer comes out more like a breath than a reply, and Mildred smacks the bare skin abruptly. “Oh _god, yes._ ” 

“Only whores like getting spanked, Lenore, is that what you are?”

“Yes,” Osgood repeats, heat and wetness pooling in her core. Mildred brings down two more swift smacks, harder than the first, and Lenore screws her eyes shut and bites her lip. 

“Keep your hands up on the wall,” Mildred reminds her, briefly returning to the swirling scratching motion on the now red hot area. She delivers ten lashes on each side, and Lenore only grows louder with each one. 

_“Please,_ Mildred, _fuck_ me,” Lenore emphasizes her strained begging, her body practically vibrating with need. Without a word, Mildred uses her own foot to nudge Lenore’s legs apart, widening her stance. Mildred guides the other woman to once again press against her, and places a hand back at her throat. 

“You can’t come until I give you permission, do you understand?” Mildred presses her hand tauntingly against Lenore’s pussy, not allowing her to find any friction yet.

“Yes I do, just please, I need,” 

“What?”

“Your _fingers_ in my _cunt_ ,” the edge to Lenore’s voice turns rough, and Mildred curls two fingers inside the woman’s wet core. Lenore doesn’t even try to hide the myriad of moans spilling from her as Mildred continues her quick pace, reaching deeper than Lenore might have expected. 

“You’re fucking desperate,” Mildred practically coos into the other woman’s ear as she increases the pressure on her neck, testing the waters. Lenore doesn’t object, but in fact becomes louder, beginning to fuck herself on Mildred’s hand. Her white blonde curls start coming loose from their neat tuck, framing her face and sticking to her neck. Mildred releases the pressure and moves to circle Lenore’s clit.

“Not yet,” she says harshly. “I didn’t say you could come.” Lenore nods slightly, once again biting down on her lip and wishing Mildred might kiss her. 

Mildred, on the other hand, was greatly enjoying watching Lenore Osgood lose herself to her touch, begging to be fucked. _How the mighty have fallen_ , Ratched thinks, removing some pressure from her movements. She wants to see Lenore squirm, hear her whimper. 

_“God,”_ Lenore practically chokes out when Mildred presses on her throat again. “Fuck, please _, ah!”_ Mildred resumes fucking Lenore fully, releasing her throat once more. 

“When I choke you again,” says Ratched, fingers still moving quickly. “You’re going to have fifteen seconds to come.” Lenore nods, letting her head hang as she feels her climax building quicker. Just as soon as she had, Mildred pressed harder against her neck, and Lenore was almost breathless. 

“Fifteen,” Mildred only moves faster with her fingers, making the time frame all the more challenging. Lenore’s mouth hangs open, and with her hands immobilized, the pressure in her core is almost unbearable. “Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four…”

Mildred briefly releases her grip, but tightens it again. 

“Three, two...one.” 

Stars burst in Lenore’s eyes, and she takes gasping breaths as she rides her orgasm, her airway now unrestricted. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” she sighs, leaving her hands on the wall as she was told.

“You can turn around now,” Mildred tells the other woman. Lenore does, but remembering earlier, doesn’t touch her, though she may want to. 

Mildred leans in, as if to kiss Lenore, but instead whispers in her ear, “The noises you make are pure hedonism.” She’s being cruel, she knows, but it’s a little bit too much fun. Lenore looks at Mildred, her clear blue eyes glassy with lust, hair disheveled. 

“But you do look good freshly fucked.” With that, Mildred Ratched places her coat back over her shoulders, picks up her gloves and other belongings, and leaves. She looks back only once, Lenore still standing, mouth agape and chest heaving.

As the door clicks behind her, Ratched knows Lenore Osgood would no longer be a problem.


End file.
